ninja_academy_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizukage
='The Mizukage, The Water Shadow'= The Mizukage, or 'Water Shadow', is the title which the singular primary leader of the Country of Water's Hidden Shinobi Village -Kirigakure no Sato- bears. It follows the tradition of the leaders of every village being referred to as the most important element to the village, and 'Shadow' at the end, which fits perfectly well with the shinobi-nin of Kirigakure, whom utilize water to such a degree that the Mizukage title should not be used in any other village, or go unused in Kirigakure no Sato. The title is also a hinting of both arrogance and the proper place in rank of Kirigakure no Sato over the other water wielding Hidden Villages, such as Amegakure no Sato and Takigakure no Sato. It is a mark of the respect the country is given by other countries, and as such is held in even higher esteem by it's people. 'Political Standing' While not true of every Mizukage, the title traditionally confers an instant level of nobility towards the person who holds it, or a person who has held it. Likewise, the person who is Mizukage (Traditionally) was the head of Mizu no Kuni's shinobi village, Kirigakure no Sato. The exact title within the Daimyo's court is something akin to 'Shikken no Kirigakure no Sato, Dai daime Mizukage-dono', or 'Regent of Kirigakure no Sato, Great daime master Mizukage.' Within the Country of Water, the Mizukage is the primary head of the Daimyo's primary military arm, the Shinobi Village of Kirigakure no Sato. In addition to this, he is partially responsible for the security of the country, and is expected to provide a few covert shinobi bodyguards for the Daimyo, as well as provide some level of training to the Samurai under the Daimyo's service. Within the valley which is Kirigakure no Sato, the Mizukage is the great lord and 'duke', so to speak. The Mizukage may institute a village wide law or policy without discussing it with the village's council, and may activate it's forces, as well as pull strings to help those shinobi in its service, at any time. The Mizukage is the surpreme authority on whom is given what rank, who is allowed to be a shinobi-nin, and what missions are accepted. The Mizukage can deny missions on principal alone, if they wish. They can also allow a person to commit to a mission they would not normally be able to participate in. The Mizukage is an adviser to the Daimyo, and also holds the presiding seat over the Kirigakure Council. Traditionally, the Mizukage is to be referred to as 'Mizukage-sama' or 'daime Mizukage-sama'. Even after a person is 'active' Mizukage, they are referred to as such, by most people. Likewise, in their death, they are referred to by their title, except by family, (Some) admirers, or loved ones. 'Tradition and the Mizukage' Traditionally, the Mizukage is to be referred to as 'Mizukage-sama' or 'daime Mizukage-sama'. Even after a person is 'active' Mizukage, they are referred to as such, by most people. Likewise, in their death, they are referred to by their title, except by family, (Some) admirers, or loved ones. Following Tradition, the Mizukage may wear whatever they wish, but in official functions, they typically wear a white robe-jacket with paintings of blue water slaps on it, and a matching hat, which bears the kanji 'Mizu' in deep blue. It has been true throughout time, but the following of this tradition has not been as often shown as others in often times. In part, because of the Invasion of Mizu no Kuni by the forces of Kumogakure no Sato and those allied with it under the Hachidaime Raikage, Inabikari Raikou, and in part because of the quick succession of Mizukage in that time, there was no 'true Mizukage', because many believed the Kyudaime Mizukage Sei Ryu was dead. The title of Mizukage is currently held by no person openly, and the Village Hidden in Mist is ruled by it's Council of Elders and representatives from its clans, at the moment.